


you're bleeding because you don't floss

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dis is 4 u, he hates them, no doesn't like injections, nogi nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No doesn't like injections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're bleeding because you don't floss

"I don't even know why it's not healing." No grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Stiles sighed with frustration.

"There's something wedged beneath it. This dentist is super cool, it will be fine." He tried to assure, but failed. No just continued pouting like a child.

"Fredrick Stilinski?" The nurse called out. No gave Stiles a murderous glare.

"You called me Fredrick, seriously?" Stiles just snickered and pushed him forward.

"Come on, twin."

"The twins I know don't fuck. Unless you count Ethan and Aiden but I mean they morphed into one wolf so I guarantee there's a bit of incest going on there." No chattered nervously.

\---

"Now, Fredrick, this won't hurt a bit! Well, it might, but I'm sure you can deal with a bit of pain!" The dentist laughed, holding an obscenely long needle over his face. No rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He smirked, giving Stiles a glance. The dentist leant down and placed the needle in No's mouth.

"1, 2, 3." He counted before pushing into the gum. No's eyes snapped open and his body went rigid, his eyes beginning to water of their own accord.

"Hoh daar oo hurut meh!" He yelled, the needle still firmly in place.

"Uh, I think that roughly translates to 'how dare you hurt me'." Stiles laughed, taking a picture of No and sending it to Scott. The dentist gave a confused look at No who's eyes were wide and fixed on his face. He grabbed the poor dentist by his tunic and threw him against the wall. He yanked the needle out of his gum with a cry and stabbed the man in the neck with it before Stiles had a chance to pull him off. "Let me end him!" He begged, thrashing about in Stiles's arms.

"No, No." Stiles said firmly. No slumped to the bed.

"Technically I'll be putting him out of his misery." He muttered, gesturing towards the bleeding out dentist on the floor.

"I can't take you anywhere!" Stiles yelled, flailing his arms about. No scoffed.

"You're the one that forced me against my will to come here!"

"I did not _force_  you."

"You used some of that green shit Deaton gives you to bring me here! That is basically illegal." No scowled.

"It was for your own benefit, you piece of shit."

The dentist gargled and spat out blood. "Help me, please-"

"Just wait one second please." Stiles snapped at the dying man, holding a finger up. "You need to learn to stop being such a little bitch, No."

"I don't need help from a mere mortal. Particularily if that homosapian decides to stab me with a sharp object." No stropped.

"Death. Sweet death, take me and my soul." the man whispered. No rolled his eyes.

"You are the biggest rip-off I can think of." Stiles laughed.

"What's a rip-off?"

"Something that pretends to be another thing. You try to give off this big 'oh my jesus god it's a demon' image but in reality you just killed a dentist for injecting you."

"Not dead yet. Please call 911, I'm-"

"I said wait a minute." Stiles yelled, giving a harsh look to the man. Instead of replying his eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped breathing.

"Nice one." No remarked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the one that stabbed him with a needle." Stiles huffed.

"Stop whining and help me move his body." No growled. Stiles sighed. Just another day of No's bullshit.


End file.
